everythingmefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry I Of Anglia
you have entered the Nation Station corner of the wiki, it's alternate history stuff. feel free to work on anything pre-1060s, 'cause i'll do that. ''Henry I of Anglia '(March 24, 1024 - December 1, 1069) was a King of Anglia from the year 1050, to the year 1069, he was preceded by Gunthlaug of Anglia (990 - 1050) and succeeded by his second son, Gregory, King of the English. Family Henry was born a member of the House of Langcott, founded by his great-great-grandfather, Otto of Langcott, son of Homer. His father was Henry Langcott (994 - 1042), the younger brother of king Gunthlaug, the first of the house (Save for Otto), to have a modern english name. his mother was Queen Burgwynn (996 - 1061). Chapter One: ðonne and êower wyrt−rum dies tîmlic in the year 1042, when Henry was 18, his father, then second in line to the throne, died in battle against the Kingdom of Timothesia, Henry became the second in line to the throne, he assumed as he's already 18, and it's the eleventh century, he would never be king, then 5 years later, his cousin was killed, by... someone... who totally wasn't not not not the future king Henry I of Anglia. ''so after What's his name Laug died, Henry became the king. Chapter Two: Mr. Tim ate tîma innancund sn¯æding, forðý unfortunately what mâl ate orsorglic him of hê diegan. For the loss of his father, Henry hated the Timothesians, but for helping him become the king, he only disliked them, so he decided to poisen King Timothy V (1023 - 1052), so we got King Timothy VI (1047 - 1066) but later, Henry was bored, because when you can get anything you want by threatening someone, and you can make money by ordering someone to literally ''create money, you're bored. So he decided to invate Northern Ireland. Chapter Three: Invading wýscan bregorîce landriht 'land−right is innan dôð british isles all betwisc macung sicor ðæge pro of−gân a wiðer−hycgende adverbial phrases sê is easier adverbial phrases êower canne setlan êower lim leomu limb sê hêahsetl râd norðerne ireland adverbial phrases hwæne êower dêadian he'll ierfian twêgen nu kingdoms. Despite the fact that everyone hates the Timothesians, Henry decided to form an alliance, so he could inavde northern ireland, so he could put his eldest son Anthony on the throne, so that when Henry dies, Anthony can merge the two kingdoms. (JUST READ THE TITLE IT'S IN OLD ENGLISH COMPLETELY NORMAL ENGLISH!!) the invasion went as planned, and in mid 1069, the war ended, with Henry gaining half of northern ireland himself, and his son becoming King Gregory of the Northern Ire. (Anthony died in the war, which the whole purpose of was putting Anthony on the throne.) Chapter Four: Thou shalt checketh thyself, before thou wrecketh thyself. That's a quote from Spaghetti 10:14 in the Newer Bible, by Pope Spaghetti. Henry was murdered on December 1, 1069 or something.